Wonderwall
by Mrs.Elmo
Summary: A song fic to Oasis's Wonderwall. Summer, Seth, Ryan, Marissa - how each of the 4 deal with their problems. Please review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the OC, the characters, or the song (which is Wonderwall by Oasis – one of my all-time favourite songs.)

This is just a one-shot, but I had the idea and wanted to get it off my chest. Hope you like it!

_Today was gonna be the day they were gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow realized what you had to do._

Seth looked out of the window, his eyes not glancing at anything in particular. "What has happened?" he said to himself. "Why am I so miserable? I mean, it's not as if being all alone is a new concept to me. I should be used to it. I must have known that happiness couldn't last. I mean, as soon as Ryan came –" Seth stopped himself short. Just the mention of his name made Seth teary-eyed. As his eyes welled up, he swore softly. "What the hell is wrong with me?! It's just a name. Just four stupid letters. Why does this happen every time?" As he dabbed at his saddened brown eyes, he thought of everything else he'd gained – and lost. Ryan, Summer – oh dear god, don't think of Summer. Seth was at his wit's end without thinking of her too. Ever since he came back from Tahiti, things had been miserable. Ryan was gone, his mum and dad were too angry to talk to him, and Summer...Summer was just as angry as they were. He stared back out of the window. "Why do I even bother? What is still here for me?" he wondered to himself. He sat still, trying to think of an answer. But he couldn't think of one, even though he tried until well after the sun was gone.

_I don't' believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

"Summer, please don't cry."

Marissa sat on her best friends bed as she watched her weep out her heart and soul lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. She hated to see her like this. She'd never done it before, it only started when Seth left, and it had continued ever since. Marissa didn't know what to do – nothing she had tried had taken Summer's mind off him. And Summer wasn't the only one who was heartbroken. Marissa was trying to get over Ryan too, and she didn't know if she could hold herself together for much longer. But she knew that she would, because she had to, for Summer. Poor Summer, whose heart had not only been broken by Seth, but ripped out and torn into a million pieces. Marissa had to do something about it – she couldn't bear to sit in the sidelines anymore. She quickly came to a decision. She said goodbye to Summer, but doubted if she even registered her words, and walked out into the chilled evening.

_Backbeat, the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt _

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do_

_About you now_

Sirens. Yelling. The occasional gunshot. Ahh, the sounds of Chino, Ryan bitterly thought to himself. As he walked along the dirty pavement, he passed so many homes that housed the lonely, the despaired, the criminal and the desolate that were the citizens of Chino. He was feeling very bitter tonight. Actually, since coming back to this hell hole, he'd been feeling bitter every night. That was the magic of Chino. He wanted to go home – he wanted Kirsten's expensive linen sheets, wanted the takeout every night, wanted all of those little luxuries that the rich took for granted, that he had never experienced before. But most of all, he wanted back the family that cared for him so much, the friends that never failed to make him feel better and he wanted to be the Ryan he was is Newport, not this resentful, cynical, always getting into trouble, Chino Ryan. He liked everything about Newport better than Chino – but he would do what he had to do...for the baby.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how_

Marissa walked up the driveway of the Cohen's home. She was here for Summer, to try and make things right. She rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before ringing it again. An exhausted Kirsten opened the door.

"Marissa! Umm, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Kirsten. I was just wondering if I could talk to Seth."

"Well...You can...but I don't think he really wants to talk to anyone at the moment...we've tried, but he's been holed up in his room ever since he got back from Tahiti.. But please, try and get him to talk to you."

"Thanks."

Kirsten held the door open for Marissa, and led her up to Seth's room. They knocked once and listened for a response.

Seth never heard the knocking at his door. He heard the doorbell, but that was on the way out of his window. He climbed down the side of the house, which was harder than he had thought, and was now walking towards the beach as the sun started to set, covering the sky in reds and purples. He was ready for what he was going to do.

Summer looked up. She looked around and paused in her crying – Marissa had disappeared. Of course, well, nobody cares about me enough to stick around, do they? Her father didn't, her mother hadn't, Seth didn't and apparently, neither did Marissa. She saw her car keys glittering in the sun. She stood up and grabbed them before striding out of the room. Then she stopped – she needed something with her to do this. She went back in and grabbed a picture of her and Seth that Marissa took without them knowing. This was Summer's favourite photo of the two of them, because Seth was usually a little camera-shy, and hardly smiled for most pictures. She turned and walked back out to her car.

_All the roads that lead to you are winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Maybe..._

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

The waves crashed and reflected the orange sun as Summer walked towards the water. She knew what she was doing – she didn't want to be here anymore. Nobody would miss her when she was gone, they probably wouldn't even notice her absence. She walked closer to the water. She stepped in, the cold waves brushing up against her feet. Only a few more minutes to go until it was all over...

Tears dripped down Seth's cheeks as he sat on the railing near the beach. He had made a decision back at the house, and he wasn't about to break it. He got up and walked over the sand, until he found the water. It was freezing, but Seth didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore. Soon, he would be gone forever...

Summer saw Seth at the same time he saw her. Both hearts simultaneously leaped, and their heads told them not to do what they had thought they were going to do. They ran to each other, through the aqua-blue water and the next thing they knew, they were hold each other in their arms.

"Summer, I love you, and I don't ever want to lose you."

"Seth, I love you so much you can't begin to understand."

The two kissed while teardrops were still running down their cheeks – but this time not because of sadness, this time because of love.

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Ryan drove quicker – he had to get there soon. He had left Chino once before, but this time he knew that he was never going back. He wanted to go to his real home – back to the Cohen's. He reached the driveway and saw the love of his life getting into her car, about to drive away. He stopped the car and rushed out, not bothering to close the door behind him. He reached her side and could see the surprise on her face. He wanted to say something to say how much he loved her, but couldn't find the words. So he leant down and kissed her. When they parted, she murmered to him "I love you Ryan Atwood." And he managed to find the strength to say "I love you more, Marissa Cooper." And at that moment, everything else disappeared - because he had finally found his wonderwall.


End file.
